Never forget those eyes
by adventurousAvenger
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge, I can't draw so I decided let's write something for everyday. Ship is Aaron Hotcher x Spencer Reid. I'm not that good but ye Kthxbai 3
1. Day 1- Holding Hands

The team was heading home from a case they had just finished in Chicago, 4 men late 20's to early 30's, taken from their homes, all men were raped and murdered with the same bible verse written in their blood at all of the crime scenes.

" _ **John 4:7 Dear friends, let us love one another, for love comes from God. Everyone who loves has been born of God and knows God"**_

JJ was sleeping soundly, cuddling a picture of Henry and Will; Emily, and Rossi were ignoring everything around them, playing a game of chess; Morgan was in the back, on the phone with Garcia- flirting up a storm; And then there was Hotch, and Reid- sitting across from each other, Spencer was reading a book, and Hotch well he was watching his every move, trying to figure out what was going through his head. The look on Aaron's face- bedroom eyes. Hayley and he had been separated for a while now, which gave him the opportunity to get more in touch with his sexuality; And he had become very attached to Spencer, his every move- the way he bit his lower lip slightly when he focused, how his fingers moved while tracing over the words in his book. All he wanted to do was to make Reid feel something; Anything. Aaron got up, and moved to the sit next to the younger agent.

"What are you reading?" He whispered, maybe just a bit too close to Spencer's neck. Aaron realized his mistake when Reid gasped, and almost jumped out of his skin. Spencer took a deep breath before smiling

"It's called Mort By Terry Pratchett, it's from the discworld series. The fourth book in the series to be exact. It's about the character Death." Spencer shut the book quietly, and set it on the table in front of the pair of men. Spencer turned to face Aaron, his smile fading slightly.

"Hotch, is everything okay?" There was something in Aaron's eyes, a look Reid had never seen in them before.

"Ever since Hayley and I split.. I've had more time to think of who I'm attracted to. My 'type' if you will." He moved forward a bit and placed a small kiss to Reid's cheek, reaching down to grip his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Spencer's face flushed a dark

shade of red, staring down at their hands.

"I see..." He paused, before looking back up and squeezing Aaron's hand tighter in response, his smile coming back.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere

Aaron and Spencer were sitting on the couch, they both had the day off and it was Hayleys week to have Jack which meant the two of them had the house all to themselves. That called for intense couch cuddles, movie watching, and delivery chinese.

Earlier in the day the two males had gotten into a small argument in Hotch's office about their inability to inform the team of their relationship. Aaron was scared of the reactions the members of the team would have. Spencer on the other hand wanted them all to know, It was hard hiding the affection shared between the both of them. He just wanted to be able to hold Aaron's hand at work, and snuggle with him on the jet rides to and from cases but he knew he wasn't allowed to. So when they were at home, it was heaven sent for Reid. They were together every second, joined at the hip.

Hotch had an arm wrapped around Reid's shoulders and Spencer was burrowed against Aaron's chest. Reid was humming softly against the fabric of Aaron's shirt, sliding his slender fingers over the length of the older mans tie. Hotch smiled and let out a soft chuckle, looking down at the young man sprawled over his lap. "How in the world did I get so lucky?" Spencer looked up and audibly rolled his eyes. "You picked a pretty good Chinese place this time, if that's what you meant." He smirked softly, placing a gentle kiss against Aaron's hand which was draped over his stomach.

This had become quite a common trend, the both of them lying together doing nothing remotely productive. And as odd as it may seem neither of them thought about work when they were in the presence of the other. Reid smiled up at his partner as the movie credits rolled slowly.

"Reid, I don't know how the event of us being together, even occurred, But I want you to know that I've never felt this before. And I promise you, That I will be ready to tell everyone soon. I swear." Aaron kissed his index and middle finger and pressed them to his heart before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on Spencer's forehead.

" _ **Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end."**_

 ** _/Songs listened to while writing_**

 ** _High School Never Ends- Bowling for Soup_**

 ** _That Green Gentleman- Panic! at the disco_**

 ** _Closing time- Semisonic_**

 ** _Everything You Want- Vertical Horizon/_**


	3. Day 3- Playing Video Games Gaming

**/This one isn't that good, I've had severely bad writers block the past few days, I apologize greatly./**

"Dad! Daddy! Hurry Up!" Jack was sitting in front of the couch with a controller in one hand, the other hand was reaching across to block Spencer's eyes from the screen. "Jack that's cheating!" Spencer chuckled, gently pushing his arm away. "Aaron come get your cheating son!" Hotch ran across the house, snagging Reid's remote, and flopping onto the couch. Spencer stood and messed up Jack's spiky hair.

Aaron watched the younger male as he walked away causing him to lose this round of the game. "Damn, Jack you're good at this." He rolled off the couch and sat on the floor next to his son. He proceeded to have his ass whipped for an hour or two more. "C'mon, bedtime." As Hotch turned off the tv he saw the frown on Jack's face. "We'll play more tomorrow, You have to get some sleep, Aunt Jessica is taking you out in the morning" Jacks frown turned up into a grin as he ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Spencer entered into the living room from the back office, wrapping his arms around his partners waist. "You're playing against me next." Reid placed a gentle kiss on Aaron's neck before walking back into the office. Hotch raced up the stairs after Jack and snatched him up from the bathroom carrying him to the bedroom. He lied Jack down, placing a kiss on his forehead. Hotch read his son a few short books, watching him slowly fall asleep, he then traveled down the stairs.

Reid was sitting on the couch fiddling around with the remote, Aaron appeared and plopped down next to him. Spencer handed his partner a controller and put his head on Hotch's lap. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Reid smirked, pressing a few buttons and starting the game. Hotch won the first game they played, and truth be told he got a little too cocky. He was pulling tricks that he didn't know how to finish which landed him a losing spot in every game thereafter. Spencer was really good at video games, oddly enough, since the game had no mathematical value, it was purely skill.

During the last round Aaron reached down and took Reid's controller, jumped off the couch and ran into the office. "Aaron Hotchner!" Spencer scrambled to his feet and chased after the older male, Hotch was standing in the doorway so once Reid entered he smacked straight into the body of his partner. He started falling backwards and Aaron quickly reached down to wrap an arm around Spencer's waist. "No more video games for you, Spencer Reid." Aaron grinned and pulled Spencer up into a gentle kiss.


	4. Day 4- On a date

**Flashback- Roughly 3 months ago-**

 _It was Spencer and Aarons first date, only one week prior they had both admitted their feelings for each other. Neither of them wanted anyone else on the team to know yet, so they drove a few towns over. They went to a bar called "The Ranch" it was a country bar with great food and an amazing clientele._

" _Hotch," Spencer spoke quietly as they ate, "Not to sound like a broken record, But you still haven't answered the question I asked. Why me? Over every male you could choose from, me?"_

 _Aaron chuckled softly, country music playing over their voices. "You obviously don't see the beauty inside of yourself. You have one of the biggest hearts ever.. You've been through so much, yet you still choose to put on a smile. Which if I may add is the most adorable smile I've ever seen. You are incredibly smart, a very known fact. Spencer it isn't about choosing. It's about falling, you don't choose who you fall for. I happened to fall for you and I am 100 percent okay with that action." Hotch picked up one of Reid's hands, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. Because of that action, a light pink blush spread across Spencer's cheeks._

 _The younger male picked up his drink and took a small sip, He wasn't a big fan of hard liquor so he just settled for a glass of red wine. He didn't know the brand as he let Hotch choose the beverage of the night. After he set down his glass, Spencer leaned over the table placing a soft kiss against Aaron's lips. They were rough, unlike Reid's own lips, He wasn't shocked though. He had been watching Hotch's physical ticks for a few years now, and whenever he would get nervous, or annoyed he would chew on his lower lip. Aaron's lips moved perfectly against his partners, they held the kiss for a couple seconds before Spencer pulled back. Both of the males let out a few short breaths before smiling at each other._

 _After a few more drinks, they were both standing in the far corner of the bar, Spencer had his arms draped over Hotch's shoulders, Aaron had both hands placed on the small of Reid's back. Spencer had his chin resting on Hotch's shoulder, humming to the song playing over the stereo._

" _Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs; God gave me for the days of doubt; For when I think I lost my way; There are no words here left to say it's true; God gave me you, Gave me you"_

 _All Aaron could do was smile, He didn't know that country was something Spencer listened to, and it just proved there was so much more that he needed to learn about this man. Hotch ran his hands up to Reid's sides, rubbing small circles against his shirt with his thumbs._

 **-Present Day-**

Aaron rolled over in bed, he smiled softly when he remembered where he was. Spencer smiled back, placing a small kiss to his partners lips before standing up and stretching. He was wearing Doctor Who boxers and one of Aaron's white t-shirts. "Coffee?" The older man nodded, following after Spencer who was already halfway to the kitchen, there was country music playing over the speakers in the living room. It was the same song they listened to on their first date. " _On my own I'm only; Half of what I could be; I can't do without you; We are stitched together; And what love has tethered; I pray we never undo"_ Spencer was filling up the coffee pot, pulling mugs from the top cabinet, he was singing along quietly, moving in tune with the music. Aaron chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist from behind.

"How are you so amazing?" Spencer laughed a bit, pouring two cups of coffee, putting sugar in his, Leaving Aaron's black just like he liked it. He turned around in his partners arms, placing a small kiss to his lips.

" _There are no words here left to say, it's true, God gave me you, He gave me you."_

 _/Songs listened while writing_

 _'She's got a way with words' Blake Shelton  
'Homegrown' Zac Brown Band  
'Love me like you mean it' Kelsea Ballerini  
'God Gave me you' Blake Shelton  
'Burnin' it down' Jason Aldean  
'Where it's at' Dustin Lynch  
'Bottoms up' Brantley Gilbert  
'I see you' Luke Bryan  
'Break up in a small town' Sam Hunt  
'Crash and Burn' Thomas Rhett_

 _I apologize for the shit that is my writing, Haha have fun with this trash./_


	5. Day 5- Kissing

Spencer was in the bullpen, showing magic tricks to JJ, Emily, And Penelope, when Hotch's office door flew open. "Reid, my office, now!" Hotch moved from the doorway back to his desk. Everyone stared in shock as Spencer moved from his desk into the office.

The door was shut and so were the blinds, that peaked everyone's interest. "Must be bad.. Hotch probably got chewed out by Strauss for re-certifying Reid's gun certification¿" Prentiss spoke up and broke the silence.

Back in the office, Spencer was sitting on Hotch's desk, his feet dangling by his superiors legs, who was seated in his chair. Aaron one hand placed on the small of Spencer's back the other on his side. Both of Reid's arms were draped over Hotch's shoulders. Aaron looked up to see if he remembered to lock the door, he did. The older man smirked softly before crashing his lips against Spencer's. His partners face was a dark shade of red, and he let out a soft moan as Hotch pressed his tongue into the small part in Reid's lips. Reid tasted of cherry ChapStick and Coffee, Hotch of Coffee and Mangos. What stuck out the most to Reid was the smell of Aaron's Cologne. It was a new scent, something different, but familiar… it was the cologne he had bought Hotch for his birthday. He smiled against his boss's lips, letting out a small purr.

The kiss broke so Hotch could suck in a deep breath. "You just looked so cute out there, trying to impress the girls with your magic tricks. I couldn't help myself." Spencer moved a hand up and rested it gently against Aaron's cheek, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the skin. He was feeling the scruff on his chin, it was nice, something he never had of his own.

"This isn't safe Aaron. And you know that, what if someone tried coming in, don't you think they would get a little susp-" Reid was cut off by lips smashing against his again. Spencer's eyes got wide, and he pressed back into the kiss. He let his eyes drift closed slowly, Spencer flicked his tongue over Aaron's lower lip hesitantly. That action made Hotch move a hand from Reid's side to the back of his head, pulling him closer. The older male trapped Spencers lower lip between his teeth, pulling at it gently before letting it go. Spencer parted his lips letting his partners tongue invade his mouth. Both tongues battled for dominance.

Aaron stood from his chair, pressing Spencer against his desk, hands on either sides of his head. He trailed his lips down from Spencer's lips to his neck. Aaron loosed the tie around the young man's neck and undid the first button of Spencer's shirt. He tugged the fabric out of his way and sucked on the newly freed skin. Soft moans and whines left Spencer's mouth as he reached a hand up to run through Hotch's slicked back hair.

Aaron sucked a decent sized mark on Spencer's collarbone, kissing back up to his lips. Spencer was panting, his face a dark shade of red. "Hotch.." Deep breath, quick kiss. "I should go back to work." Longer kiss. "Aaron." Spencer groaned, looping his arms around the older male's neck, pulling him in closer. He wrapped his legs around Hotch's waist, and deepened the kiss by pressing his tongue into Aaron's mouth. Hotch let out a small chuckle before breaking the kiss. He smirked down at Spencer.

"So fucking cute." Aaron moved from Reid, pulling him from the desk onto his feet. Spencer straightened out his tie and rebuttoned his shirt after running two fingers over the new found bruises on his collarbone and shoulder. Reid let out a soft sigh. "Dammit Hotch…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" He looked up from the files that were scattered to the floor before stifling a chuckle. As he looked down he noticed the obvious tent in Spencer's slacks. "Are you hard from a small make out session?"

"Actually, yes. Something you saw, felt, smelled, heard, or thought makes your nerves send chemical messages to the blood vessels in your penis. The arteries relax and open up to let more blood to flow in; at the same time, the veins close up. Once blood is in the penis, pressure traps it within the corpora cavernosa. It could have been caused by just the thought of this encounter. " Spencer smiled innocently, Hotch placed a hand on Reid's cheek, handing him a file from the pile on the floor. "Use this to cover yourself. You need to work on a review for it anyways." Aaron smirked and opened the blinds to his office along with unlocking the door. He pushed Spencer out the door, Morgan looked up from his desk at the obviously shaken up boy genius in front of 's hair was more out than usual, his lips were slightly purple and swollen, his shirt wasn't tucked in anymore, and he had a folder covering then front of his slacks.

Morgan smirked and turned his attention back to the file he was working on. He completely ignored Spencer as he sat down at his desk. Hotch exited his office, everything about his clothes was pristine as always, but his hair was disheveled and there were faint teeth marks on his right earlobe. "So what was all that about pretty boy?" His smirk grew wider as Spencer's face flushed darker.

"I filed some paperwork wrong." He lied, before turning his attention back to the file Hotch had given him. "Don't worry about it Morgan, I'll fix it later tonight."

 _ **/I'm actually somewhat proud of this. But yeee./**_


	6. Day 6- Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**/I'm sorry that the stories aren't being posted consecutively, I work till close every night, and I've also had like wicked bad writers block. I think I'm going to start a new series as well as finish this one. Penelope and Derek, but I dont know at the moment.**

 **Also, 'm sorry that this chapter isn't that good. I couldn't think of anything else to write tbh. Sorry. But yeah. Uhm. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this shitty fic, I greatly appreciate it./**

The team was on the jet heading out to Florida for a case. 4 women, raped and killed, all of their toenails and fingernails were removed. Penelope was joining them on this case, and was seated closest to the back; her, JJ, and Emily were discussing the details of the case. Rossi was talking to Morgan about a new book he was reading.

Aaron and Spencer had quickly and silently slipped away into the jet bathroom. Reid was sitting up on the sink, both of his legs wrapped around Hotch's waist. Aaron's tie was removed and dropped to the floor, along with Reid's shirt and tie. Hotch had his lips attached to Spencer's neck, sucking a hickey onto the skin. Aaron had one hand on the small of Reid's back, and the other was gripping his wavy brown hair.

A small moan slipped through the younger man's lips, he moved his hands up from his partners back to his neck, dragging his nails across the skin. "You have to be quiet Spencer, or someone's going to hear you." Aaron moved the hand from Spencer's back, sliding it into the front of his lover's pants. He palmed at the erection in Reid's boxers, teeth dug into Aaron's shoulder, muffling a loud moan. "Mmph~" Spencer closed his eyes, rocking against Hotch's hand, dragging his nails down the fabric on Aaron's chest.

Hotch wrapped his hand around Spencer's aching cock, stroking it gently. Reid kissed up to Aaron's ear, sucking on the lobe, his breath hitching in between strokes. The younger male pressed into the touch of Hotch's hand, tightening his legs around Aaron's hand, pulling him closer. Aaron thumbed at the tip of Reid's cock, placing soft gentle kisses over his neck and collarbones, occasionally stopping to suck small marks onto his skin. Spencer's breath stuttered once Hotch bit down on the skin of his neck, releasing into his partner's hand.

Reid slipped off the sink, kneeling down on floor in front of Aaron, Hotch wiped his hand off on a paper towel before running his hands through the other male's hair, tugging it gently. Spencer unbuckled Aaron's belt, and tugged his slacks down, along with his boxers. He wrapped his hand around the hard member in front of him, placing a soft kiss to the tip before taking the entire length slowly into his mouth. "Fuck.. Spencer." Aaron rested his head against the wall, letting out soft groans, pushing Spencer's head down further. Reid bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks around the head as Aaron came into his partners mouth. He pulled off, swallowing, and smiling up at Hotch. "Who needs to be quiet now?" Spencer smirked softly before standing up; he handed Aaron his shirt, pulling his own on. Reid put his tie back on, pressing a soft kiss to the older male's lips.

"Thank you Aaron, for indulging me." He smirked and left the bathroom cabin, taking a seat next to Morgan, picking up the book Rossi had been talking about. Aaron tied his tie, leaving shortly after. He took a seat away from everyone else, but with a perfect view of Spencer. Penelope snorted when she walked by the two of them, patting Reid on the shoulder with her free hand, before dropping coffee off to Morgan, JJ, and Emily. There was a look of confusion on both of the males faces, and then Spencer's eyes widened. He made direct eye contact with Hotch, running a finger down his tie. Aaron's cheeks heated up, as he realised they switched ties after their escapades.

"Hey Reid?" Morgan spoke up. "What's going on, you look more scattered than usual." Spencer looked up from Aaron, shaking his head.

"Nothing, honest, Just thinking.." Morgan raised both his hands and chuckled softly after the words left the genius' mouth. "Alright alright, I guess I wont worry next time."

 **/While I write, I normally listen to music, but tonight, watched Season 8, Episodes 1-3 of Criminal Minds. If that means anything to anyone. /**


End file.
